Sweeter Than Cookies
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Two best friends are about to discover that a Friday afternoon alone with nothing but a hot oven and fresh cookie ingredients can lead to something sweeter than cookies.


**Ok well, honestly, i was a bit bored when i decided to write this so i don't know how good it turned out. but i thought it was** **pretty good and kinda cute. i mean, it's Troyella! why wouldn't it be! lol!**

**anyways, simple oneshot about something i used to do with my best friend. course, it never ended the way this one ends but that doesn't matter! lol! so, enough of my rant! read on!**

A warm Friday afternoon became boring when nothing was on TV and studying is never something you do during summer. Gabriella's mother was away on business for the next week, Sharpay and Ryan took their much needed vacation to New York, and Taylor got her educational dream when she accompanied her mother to Spain to improve her Spanish. The only person left was probably collapsed on his couch, hands over his eyes, milliseconds from falling asleep.

Figuring he was, Gabriella decided to have some fun. She pulled her cell out and dialed his numbed. Ringing…ringing…ringing…

Troy jolted up as his cell, stuffed into the back pocket of his jean shorts, started ringing loudly. So close to falling asleep.

Checking the caller ID, Troy realized this sudden awakening was no coincidence. He smirked.

"You planned this, didn't you, Montez?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella giggled. "Knowing you, I figured you were lying on your back, nearly asleep. And I was right!" she exclaimed childishly.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Troy asked.

"Out of my mind!" Gabriella cried.

She walked into the kitchen. She had a sudden taste for some sugar cookies.

"Crap," she hissed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"My mom brought the rest of the sugar cookies with her," Gabriella explained.

"Just make some more," Troy suggested.

"Wanna come over and make them with me?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan. Be there soon!" Troy exclaimed and hung up. Gabriella did the same.

She pulled out all the ingredients needed to make her mom's famous sugar cookies. She heated the oven and waited for Troy.

As soon as he walked through the door, Gabriella plopped a chef's hat over his head. It slipped down and covered his eyes.

"Dang! How can Zeke where one of these?" Troy asked as he pushed the hat off his eyes. It slipped back down again.

"Come on," Gabriella said and she pulled Troy into the kitchen.

"Oh wow! It's really hot in here!" Troy complained.

"Blame the oven, not me," Gabriella stated as she walked over to the island where all the ingredients were.

"Now, how the heck do we make these cookies?" Troy questioned as he stood beside Gabriella.

"I was hoping you'd know," Gabriella admitted.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, let's just start putting things in the bowl," he stated.

"Yeah, that's gonna work," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Then what's your genius plan?" Troy asked.

"I think my mom has the recipe written down somewhere," Gabriella replied and she began searching the kitchen.

Troy watched her every move. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Chad was right about him liking Gabriella. As in more than just the baby sister he grew up always taking care of.

They'd been best friends from day one. Almost too literally. They'd been neighbors from birth. Their parents always got them together for play dates. The Boltons babysat Gabriella and Ms. Montez babysat Troy. And what made butterflies flutter in Troy's stomach every time he thought about it was the fact that his first kiss had been Gabriella.

**Flashback**

Mrs. Bolton handed a jumpy five-year-old Troy a cup of chocolate milk and he took off into the yard. She chuckled as she watched him waddle his way over to the big oak tree and sit under it with Gabriella as she sucked on a Popsicle. Mr. Bolton sat in a chair, reading the paper.

"They're so cute," Mrs. Bolton commented.

Mr. Bolton peaked over the top of his newspaper. "They're five," he pointed out.

Mrs. Bolton rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

"Can I have a lick?" Troy asked.

Gabriella thought for a second. "Ok," she replied and stuck the Popsicle out. Troy closed his mouth around the frozen treat and bit down, biting off the end of it.

"Hey!" Gabriella shrieked.

"What?" Troy asked, his voice muffled because of the Popsicle.

Gabriella gave him a light shove.

Once they had both finished their little snacks, Troy began chasing Gabriella around the yard.

"Watch it, you two!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

Just as he said that, the two fell to the ground, giggling crazily. Mr. Bolton chuckled and returned to his paper.

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella up. She smiled shyly before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly. **(I think I had done this when I was little! lol!)**

"Kate!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

Mrs. Bolton appeared at the back door and smiled at how cute the two looked. She quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of them.

When they pulled away, Troy blinked a few times, a confused look on his face. "What was that?" he asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Your mommy and daddy do it all the time," she pointed out, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Troy blinked again.

"Who wants cookies!?" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"ME!" the two shrieked and rushed back inside.

As they ran past Mrs. Bolton, she chuckled and shook her head at her husband. "Oh Jack."

He shrugged and they both walked inside.

**End Flashback**

"Troy!"

Troy shook his head, snapping back to earth. "Huh?"

"Are you daydreaming or something?" she questioned.

"Uh…kinda," he replied sheepishly.

Gabriella giggled. "Well, I found the recipe. So let's get started, shall we?" she stated.

Troy nodded and they both looked at the tiny note card the recipe was written on in Ms. Montez's neat, fancy handwriting.

"Ok, first is three cups of flour," Troy read.

Gabriella grabbed a measuring cup and set it on the table. Troy reached for the bag of flour and began trying to open it.

"It's…kinda…stuck," Troy grumbled as he tried pulling open the bag.

Suddenly, the bag ripped open, sending flour all over the kitchen. And all over Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy! You idiot!" Gabriella shrieked, slapping his arm playfully.

Troy chuckled. "You got a little something right there," he teased, reaching for her hair. She swatted his hand away. "Just help me up."

Troy stood up and reached for Gabriella's outstretched hand. As he made to pull her up, he slipped at they both fell back to the ground. They started laughing hysterically.

"Alright, let's try this again," Gabriella panted, holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Troy nodded in agreement. After nearly twenty minutes, the two were finally able to get through putting the ingredients in a bowl.

"Alright, where's the mixing thing?" Gabriella questioned, searching the kitchen. Troy pitched in. Eventually, they located it in the top cupboard.

Troy plugged it in and Gabriella placed it into the bowl. Troy flipped it on.

The cookie mixture flew everywhere considering the mixer was on too high. Gabriella shrieked and they both ducked down. After much difficulty, Troy was able to turn it off. They were both covered in the cookie mixture and so was most of the kitchen. The started laughing.

"Well alrighty then. I guess we have to work with what we have," Troy stated, peeking into the bowl. They still had enough mixture for at least a dozen cookies.

After about another half an hour, the cookies were finally in the oven.

"Oh my god! I am not cleaning this up!" Gabriella shrieked.

"If you don't, then who will?" Troy questioned.

"You can since it's pretty much your fault," Gabriella stated.

"My fault!? How is it my fault!?"

"Well, you opened the bag of flour and you turned on that mixer thing," Gabriella pointed out.

Troy pouted, realizing she was right. "You're helping," he grumbled.

They only cleaned a bit of the kitchen before they got bored.

"Hey Gabi…"

Gabriella turned around and flour was flicked into her face. "Troy!" she screamed.

Troy chuckled. Gabriella grabbed some flour and they started their little flour fight. The kitchen ended up messier than it was before.

Once the cookies were done, Troy and Gabriella let them cool then placed them all on a plate. They sat on the flour-covered floor next to each other, the plate of cookies in front of them, and enjoyed.

"We did a pretty good job," Troy stated.

"Yeah, we did. Now we just gotta figure out how to clean up this mess," Gabriella said, looking around the kitchen.

Troy chuckled, also examining their wonderful creation. "Let's worry about that later," he suggested. "For now, enjoy the cookies!"

Gabriella nodded and took another bite of her cookie.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Subconsciously, he reached over and slowly wiped flour from her cheek. Gabriella turned and looked at him. Troy slowly lowered his hand. They slowly moved closer to each other until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They pulled apart and smiled brightly at each other. Even covered in flour, Troy thought Gabriella looked beautiful.

"Even better than our first time," he whispered.

"You remember that?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"How could I not? I get kissed by the girl of my dreams when I'm five. I'd never forget that," Troy stated.

Gabriella smiled shyly. Troy placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. They closed the gap between them once again in a kiss that was even sweeter than cookies.

**haha! so lame! right? lol! so, if there's any, like, grammer or spelling errors, my bad! i wrote this at like one in the morning sooooo...yeah! lol! anyways, hope you enjoyed whatever it is you enjoyed about this! and REVIEW!! i haven't had a lot of reviews lately. maybe it has something to do with the fact that all my stories can't be update cuz my stupid Microsoft Word isn't frickin' working!!!! UGH!!!! since that's not working, obviously this was written on my dad's laptop where NONE of my stories are! so, fans of my other stories who happen to be reading this, you're gonna have to wait some time for the next chapter! hope ya'll don't give up on me!!!**

**and i say again REVIEW!! PLEASE!! i love reading reviews!! they make me feel good! lol!**

**xoxo Vanessa**


End file.
